


The Prince

by alexiel_neesan



Category: DCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexiel_neesan/pseuds/alexiel_neesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>They call him The Prince Of Gotham. It all comes back to him, 'round and 'round (and neverending).</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince

They call him "The Prince of Gotham".

In this lands, he is as close as one can get to royalty - he is rich, filthily so it is said, rather, whispered; he is successful in his professional life, has a tragic past, disappeared off the grid at some point, and came back, and threw the best parties (and he has the best scandals).

He is, without a doubt, the most powerful man in the city - he owns half of it, gives money for reconstruction and repair and remodeling to the other half, plays golf with the mayor and the rest of the city council, and advances the money the city does not have for critical public work, and has the Commissioner and his family for dinner (and his oldest son and the Commissioner's daughter are close friends).

He is handsome, tall, and dark-haired, and regularly single, and meet with the most gorgeous women and men in Gotham and half the world (and his fiancée was murdered).

He has four children, considered royalty just as much as he is - they are handsome, tragic and brilliants boys, and one of them left the Manor, and one of them was murdered, and one of them was never anyone else than his own man (and it is a little known fact that his fourth child is a young woman named Cass, and that his second son came back from the dead for revenge).

He is in the top 3 of the America's Sexiest Men poll run every year by the Gotham Gazette, and plays polo, and owns a three masts ship that won a world wide race (and none of these activities account for his numerous scars, even if it is the excuse he gives, when he bothers with an excuse).

He is a clueless, brainless playboy with a woman on each arm says some, a pawn in the great scheme of things, a pawn for his board of directors, a pawn for the media to amuse themselves with (and they never see the sharp cold intelligence behind the clueless persona, and how he use them for his own schemes).

He's Gotham's Prince and best loved child (and Gotham's soul's guardian and her incarnation).

He's Bruce Wayne (and he's Batman).

They call him "The Prince of Gotham".


End file.
